A Little Little Little Bit Talks
by Misacchin
Summary: Hanya percakapan kecil nan remeh temeh yang dilakukan si merah dan si cassanova kelas E./"Hah, ok, terimakasih, Karma."/"Suruh siapa berpasangan dengan Okano-san."/"Lah, ini aku malah sama Karma."/"Oke kita lanjutkan sesi curhat Maehara Hiroto."/not Yaoi/oneshoot


Warn : Gaje, typo(s), OOC, dan ranjau perusak teks lainnya.

 _Jangan dibaca, daripada nanti anda mules ria/ te-he_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Little Little Little Bit Talks**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AnKyou udah tamat/hiks_

 _Masih punya Matsui-sensei kok,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lelah.

Hiroto benar-benar lelah.

Sehari ini ia sudah kena gampar ceweknya sebanyak lima kali, sesuai dengan banyak pacarnya.

Bisa diliat kok,

pipi _cassanova_ ganteng itu penuh dengan bekas merah dan nyaris lebam-lebam membiru.

"Salah siapa punya cewek banyak." sindir setan merah yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. "Masih bagus aku memperbolehkan Okuda mengobatimu."

Yang diejek hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Hah, ok, terimakasih, Karma." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi kerennya, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kelimanya bersaudara."

"Hee, jadi kau memacari lima bersaudara? _Sugee_."

"Kau mengejekku, Karma."

"Oh, maaf."

"Belum lagi, tendangan 180 derajat milik Hinata benar-benar mengerikan." keluhnya. Merkuri makhluk di sebelahnya bergulir, "Dia tidak bisa menahan tendangannya ya? Tadi kan hanya latihan."

"Suruh siapa berpasangan dengan Okano- _san_."

"Daripada aku sesak nafas karena racun Okuda, lebih baik aku kena tendang Hinata."

Karma mendengus. Playboy di sampingnya baru saja mengejeknya terang-terangan.

Benar, barusan ia kena sesak nafas dadakan karena serangan beracun Manami. Dan itu tidak Cuma sekali, karena memang ada lima sesi pertandingan. Untungnya, pertandingan milik Karma-Manami dihentikan di sesi kedua, takutnya Karma mati karena berkali-kali sesak nafas selama dua puluh menit.

Dasar setan kena asma dadakan.

"Oy." Hiroto menoleh, "Kenapa sih, kau suka sekali punya pacar banyak? Memangnya kau jatuh cinta berkali-kali ya?" Karma menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak paham.

Oh oh,

Hiroto hampir tertawa tergelak karena pertanyaan _ace_ kelas E barusan.

Ternyata, kepintaran Karma tidak menjangkau percintaan ya?

Pantesan selama ini dia nggak punya gandengan.

Padahal wajah juga oke punya.

Otak juga nggak main-main.

Dia sempurna.

Nyaris, ding.

Dasar jones.

"Nggak juga," Hiroto menimang sebentar, "kadang aku hanya ingin bermain saja dengan mereka."

Karma mendecih, "Nanti kau kena karma loh."

"Lah, ini aku malah sama Karma."

Jitakan berhasil mendarat mulus di kepala _cassanova_ ganteng itu.

"Tidak berniat berhubungan serius?" tanya Karma masih dengan wajah heran.

Hiroto menggeleng, "Nanti kalau aku serius, cap playboyku bisa gugur dong."

"Tapi, nanti kau bakal jones."

"Kenapa?"

Karma mengedikkan bahunya, "Bayangkan jika semua mantanmu berkumpul lalu menyebarkan berita bahwa kau memacari gadis hanya karena kasihan atau hanya ingin saja, bukan karena perasaanmu."

"Tumben kau bijak?"

"Sialan."

Helaan nafas terdengar, "Nah, itu lah yang kutakutkan Karma." langkah mereka berhenti di depan _vending machine_ , "Aku takut jika tiba-tiba aku betulan suka dengan cewek, terus cewek itu menolak hanya gara-gara _title_ ku."

"Hay, Asano- _kun_."

Sialan, Hiroto kena kacang.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu melirik bosan, "Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Oh, maksudmu kenapa kami belum pulang?" Gakushuu mendengus, "Kami baru mau pulang." imbuh Karma sambil menyedot susu stroberi yang barusan keluar dari mesin minuman itu.

"Terserahlah." kacamata dilepas dan pemilik marga Asano itu berlalu meninggalkan dua murid kelas E yang mengernyit karena sikapnya.

"Oke kita lanjutkan sesi curhat Maehara Hiroto." ujar si merah santai sambil mengedipkan mata jahil pada pemuda yang sedang membuka kaleng _green tea_ , "Nah, kan sudah kubilang itu semua salahmu."

"Apa?"

"Suruh siapa playboy."

"Daripada kau."

"Apa?"

"Diincar para _seme_."

"Hey, aku masih _straight_ , ok?"

Kaleng _green tea_ digenggam lagi, "Trus aku harus gimana?"

"Entah." Hiroto mendelik, "Hey, aku ini nol persen loh dalam percintaan." tambah Karma cepat, agar Hiroto nggak makin ngamuk.

Akhirnya, dia sadar juga.

Dia sadar kalau nggak jago dalam percintaan.

Dasar setan jones.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba."

"Mencoba apa, Karma?"

Merkuri pemuda itu menatapnya dalam, "Mencoba untuk tidak mempermainkan perasaan orang, tentunya." kotak kosong dilempar begitu saja ke tempat sampah, "Cobalah menghargai perasaan orang."

Ingus disedot nyaring.

Karma jijay seketika.

"Aku terharu loh, Karma." ingus dilap bersih, "Jarang sekali kau bicara sebijak dan seserius ini."

Ok _fix_ , Hiroto lebay akut.

"Memang aku tidak pernah serius ya? Aku ini selalu serius tau." dengus Karma kesal.

"Oya? Wajahmu saja tidak meyakinkan."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Ok, maafkan aku, Karma."

"Sujud dulu."

"Ogah."

Dua pemuda itu kembali terdiam.

Mata mereka sama-sama terfokuskan pada bulan sabit di atas mereka.

Waktunya tinggal dua bulan lagi.

"Hey, Maehara." panggilan pelan Karma, setidaknya cukup menjangkau Hiroto.

Semoga dia lagi nggak budeg.

Kalau lagi tuli, bakalan nggak denger.

Atau pura-pura nggak denger sih, sebenarnya.

"Iya, beb."

Satu jotosan kuat menyapa perut Hiroto, "Jijik. Aku bukan pacarmu tau."

Pemuda belah tengah itu meringis kesakitan. Wajar saja, tinju Karma sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang main-main. "Ya, jadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Hiroto sambil tetap meringis kesakitan.

"Waktunya tinggal dua bulan lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Gunakan waktumu baik-baik." Karma mendesah pelan. Mungkin kesal dengan perilaku pemuda di sampingnya. "Setidaknya, jika bumi meledak, orang yang kau sukai tidak akan menolakmu hanya karena _title cassanova_ mu."

"Hu-um."

"Setidaknya, dia akan menolakmu dengan penolakan yang lebih bergengsi." Hiroto kembali mendelik kesal, "Seperti, kamu terlalu baik buat aku. Atau, maaf aku belum boleh pacaran. Atau, kita temenan aja. Ya, setidanya lebih bergengsi lah."

" _Teme_ , Karma."

Karma terkekeh puas lalu berlari meninggalkan Hiroto.

"Kemari kau iblis sialan!" seru Hiroto sambil mengejarnya.

"Memang aku menyerah semudah itu? Dasar _cassanova_!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **wukuwukwuk, bertemu lagi dengan Misa!**

 ***krik..krik..krik**

 **ok, ok,**

 **Ada yang ngena ga sama fict ini?/gak**

 **Ini Cuma percakapan kecil antara Maehara yang lagi bimbang gegana dan Karma yang jengkel dengan aura** ** _cassanova_** **nya.**

 **Yap yap begitu,,**

 **Mohon ripiuw nya** ** _minna-san_** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Omake_**

Mata itu mengerjap ngantuk. Pandangannya buram. Itu wajar. Pemuda itu baru saja tertidur 30 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang terbangun karena dering telepon yang sudah memanggilnya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Yang _missed call_ niat amat.

Sumpah serapah ia lontarkan kesal.

 _[Karma!]_

[…]

 _[Hey, aku habis ditembak cewek kelas C.]_

[…]

 _[Kau mendengarkanku kan, Karma?]_

[Uh? Hmm, yaa. Aku mendengarkanmu.]

 _[Kau tau Kaho Tsuchiya?]_

[Oh, pacarnya Seo ya? Yang pernah gampar kamu itu kan?]

 _[Yap yap itu.]_

[…]

 _[Dia mau balikan denganku! Aah, senangnya.]_

[Sudah?]

 _[Eh?]_

[Aku mau telpon Okuda- _san_.]

 _[Ciee, Karma.]_

[Apa sih? Aku Cuma mau minta dia bikin ' _Victory Falls'_ nya lagi.]

 _[Hey, untuk siapa?]_

[Kau.]

TUUT…TUUT…TUUT

"Dasar playboy bodoh, kacangan, murah, bego pula." HP ditaruh asal-asalan di dekat bantalnya. Merkuri itu hampir terlelap lagi, "Tapi, mungkin itulah yang membuat Okano- _san_ menyukaimu, _baka_."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **-beneran END dah-**


End file.
